


Tainted wings

by Bloodbath (kasady_no)



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Featuring the Batmobile, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22464529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasady_no/pseuds/Bloodbath
Summary: The Batman Who Laughs is always lurking around the corner and when Bruce leaves one of his Robins unattended he can’t help but take the little bird for himself.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	Tainted wings

**Author's Note:**

> •this isn’t violent sex, but it’s not exactly healthy either•

“Bruce, Bruce, Bruce” Jason was sobbing, tears streaking down his face, from under his mask, forcing his eyes to sting. 

Behind him, the evil incarnate of his adoptive father only pushed the hand between his shoulder blades into him harder, rubbing him against the hood of the Batmobile.

“Scream a little louder, hood,” he growled, thrusting into Jason so hard he wouldn’t be sure he’d be able to walk after this- if he could even think about an after. 

“I don’t think Brucie can hear you.”

Jason shuddered, hands scrambling along the Batmobile’s hood- wanting to clutch at something, but finding nothing. 

He cried out, Bruce’s cock rubbing along his prostate with each thrust. His own cock was trapped between his body and the Batmobile, rubbing along the sleek hood, leaving a wet streak each time.

Jason had a nasty habit of getting so wet.

“C’mon Hood,” Batman huffed, leaning over him, the hand between his shoulder blades moving to his hair, tugging his head up and back so he was breathing against the shell of his ear. 

“Come for me, like a good little slut.”  
Jason shuddered, pushing back against Bruce, mouth falling open as he cried out, Bruce’s name falling filthy from his lips. 

Bruce felt his orgasm, the sweet tight clench of his body, and he exhaled, shaky.

“Yeah, that’s a good robin.” He tugged on Jason’s hair, felt him squirm, heard him whimper, as he thrust in a few more brutal times, before holding his sweet birdy still, growling from his chest as he came inside him.

Jason shivered again, felt that wet heat. When Bruce released his hair Jason collapsed forward again, palms pressed to the hood of the Batmobile, barely holding himself above it. Bruce stayed inside him for a few more moments, before he was pulling out, leaving Jason empty, aching.  
It was barely moments before his thighs were wet.

The Batman who laughs stepped back, tucking himself into his pants and chuckling low as he attached a collar and chain to his boy’s neck. 

“You’re a hot mess, little bird.”

Jason managed to turn his head, glance over his shoulder. His cheeks were flushed, the bottom of his suit pulled down and pooled around his ankles. He grinned something like the Joker, smile stretching wide and promising something evil as he walked to one side glancing down at the hood of the Batmobile.

“Look’s like you’re not the only thing that’s a mess.” 

Jason blinked, before he glanced down, pushing himself up more. There were pearly streaks along the hood, his own cum and oh god it was on the Batmobile.

“Your Bats is gonna know if we don’t get this cleaned up, bird boy.”  
Jason stared, before suddenly the sadistic amalgamation had a hand around the back of his neck, dragging him back and down so he was hovering above the mess.

“Be a good bird.” The Batman who laughs licked his lips, chuckling. “Clean it up.”

Jason opened his mouth, tongue pressing into his own cum as Bruce pushed him closer, held him there a moment before he pulled his hand back- and Jason was clutching at the Batmobile as best as he could, pink tongue dragging up each line, his swollen lips pressing to the warm metal when each bit of cleaned up.

Warm because his Bruce had barely been out of it and gone when this one had shoved him down against it.  
Another reminder that one day, they were going to get caught. And Jason almost didn’t care.

When Jason had lapped up every bit of evidence, Bruce was pulling him back up, flipping him so his ass was pressed against the Batmobile, his body bracketing him in. He sank a hand into his hair, held him still as he kissed Jason’s already swollen mouth, licked the bitterness from his tongue.

“Fuck, no matter the universe you always taste so good,” he laughed, and Jason whined, working to try and grind his hips into Bruce. 

The older man smirked, before he shoved Jason back, his back flat against the hood as he grabbed his legs, lifting them and hitching them up over his arms- leaning over Jason to drag his tongue up along his soft cock.  
Jason gave a sharp cry, head thumping back against the hood.

“Just because you’ve cummed doesn’t mean we’re finished little birdy.” Bruce chuckled, and Jason could barely breathe.

Of course he knows.


End file.
